Battle Games, a crossover
by osamabinlemons
Summary: 100 years past modern day America, a teenager is randomly selected to represent his/her state in the annual Battle Royale Hunger Games . 50 come in, but only one can be named victor of the 11th American Battle Royale Hunger Games .
1. List of contestants

Alabama- Bubba Harper -  
>Alaska- Julia Weerick -<br>Arizona- Lana Grun –  
>Arkansas- David Lauren -<br>California- Darius Brown -  
>Colorado- Ryan Jug -<br>Connecticut- Marissa Sails -  
>Delaware- Kyle Delgado -<br>Florida- Mimi James -  
>Georgia- Heaven Loving -<br>Hawaii- John Kaiwi -

Idaho- Damian Snow –  
>Illinois- George O'Neall -<br>Indiana- Kate King -  
>Iowa- Nick Strongtree –<br>Kansas- Rick Johnson –  
>Kentucky- Harmony Dub -<br>Louisiana- Stacy Matthews -  
>Maine- Freddy Darsing –<br>Maryland- Bailey Dwight-  
>Massachusetts- Fiona Peters-<br>Michigan- Demetri Home -

Minnesota- Anne Oursing -  
>Mississippi- Debbie Little –<br>Missouri- Derek Kraig –  
>Montana- Ashley Pew –<br>Nebraska- Chris Whin -  
>Nevada- Craig Maple –<br>New Hampshire- Teddy Bight -  
>New Jersey- Louis Pavarotti -<br>New Mexico- Alanis Pa'lante -  
>New York- Tonya Williams -<br>North Carolina- Ethan Vines -  
>North Dakota- Lee Nayr –<br>Ohio- Kim Huff – Safety  
>Oklahoma- Karl Flavius –<br>Oregon- Jay Molder –  
>Pennsylvania- Carrie Penn –<br>Rhode Island- Tom Crumb –  
>South Carolina- Latrice Flowers –<br>South Dakota- Jasmine Slavic –  
>Tennessee- Petunia Long -<br>Texas- Will Racer -  
>Utah- Todd Field -<br>Vermont- Jerry Craw –  
>Virginia- Elaine Kuchen –<br>Washington- Owen Hamilton -  
>West Virginia- Sander Viars -<br>Wisconsin- Drew Paynn -  
>Wyoming- Sharon Michaels –<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Reaping

_One hundred years past modern day America, a second civil war will break out in between the country. The country was soon to be in complete ruins, but with the military leadership from Julia Marcus, who then later became the United States' first female president, the country was brought back to control and order under the military._

_Several innocent men, women, and children died throughout the years of the war. Cities were destroyed. Economic debt made it nearly impossible to help bring back the United States to what it once was._

_Then, Julia Marcus called for the orders for a state-wide annual Battle Royale._

_The rules were simple. As punishment to the people and a dramatic way to keep peace within the country, every boy and girl ages 12 to 18 in every fifty states will have their name entered into a name-drawing lottery. One state will randomly select a contender to compete in the Battle Royale, who will enter an arena to fight and kill every other person. The last remaining person will be crowned as the winner of the annual Battle Royale. The competition is televised nationally as mandatory viewing for all United States citizens._

* * *

><p>It was a cold spring morning when <strong>Sander<strong> woke up in his warm bed with the slow flow of a cold breeze found itself above a crack perpendicular to his bed. Sander cuddled together with his blanket and comfortably laid there till he could no longer hold in his morning bladder.

Sander abandoned his warm bed and walked outside his grandmother's trailer towards their outhouse. While relieving himself, he remembered that this is the most dreadful day of the year, reaping day. Sander can remember the first reaping vaguely 11 years ago when he was five. All the people are forced out of their homes to the nearest city, where they stand in the streets surrounded by military guards and watch as the competitor from each state is drawn and chosen. Every year this day is horrid, even if there hasn't been a year when the West Virginia reaping has chosen a competitor from the reaping in Martinsburg, where Sander had to go to watch the reapings, but they always show live footage of where it is. Sander remembers last year when a young girl was chosen up in the northern panhandle in West Virginia. Her mother refused to let go of her, screaming and shrieking at the guards to leave her alone, when one of the struck the butt of their gun to her head and grabbed the girl. She later died early in game.

Sander walked back into the trailer to find his grandmother standing in the kitchen boiling water.

"We have to be in Martinsburg by 12." Sander said quietly as he went to his room to lie back down.

Sander lied back in his now cooled down bed and stared at the ceiling to think about today. The reapings makes him nervous, but knowing that thousands of others are possible selections that his chance of being picked is very, very slim. He thinks of what it's like, being in the Battle Royale arena. He has a common knowledge of what it's like, since it mandatory for all citizens to watch it. Every year the arena differs from the last, changing from forest one year, to arctic the next, to maybe a swamp the year after that. Usually the person who gets one of the better weapons wins, but not always, Sander remembers a girl four years ago from Oregon who originally had a nail file get her hands on a pair of scissors, then a gun and managed to pick everyone else off. Sander's mind runs at 100mph, before his grandmother calls him out for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi James<strong> was walking to Ft. Lauderdale with her mother and father for her first reaping. It was the first hot day of the spring in Florida, and Mimi could barely make it to the town square.

"Dad, please don't make me go" she whined while pulling on her father's shirt and sobbing.

"It's okay hun, it will only last a short while, we'll be back home soon" Mimi's father replied while rubbing on Mimi's back.

The family made its way to the center of town, where thousands of others looked up as one of multiple television screens filming live from the capital of Florida, Tallahassee. There, they watched the governor give his speech about how proud he is of Florida and their roles in the previous Battle Royale games, even having a winner from the

3rd annual Battle Royale. The governor announced it was time to choose its next champion, as he walked towards the center of his stage where a large globe full of small papers was. The top of the globe slowly opened, and the governor stuck his hand down deep in the bowl of papers. He snatched one, and made his way back to the microphone.  
>The governor cleared his throat, and looked down at his selected name and gave a warm smile. In the corner of the television screen, Mimi noticed there was now an image of the state of Florida.<br>"The competitor representing Florida for the eleventh games of Battle Royale, will be, …. Ms. Mimi James!"  
>Mimi was unaware of what just happened, but then the image of Florida in the corner of the screen started to Maximize itself and slowly pull towards the southern half of Florida to Ft. Lauderdale, when then instantly Mimi came on screen looking shocked and wide-eyed. The crowd of people gasped and all around Mimi stopped and stared at her. Mimi quickly turned her head back towards her father, when a military guard quickly grabbed her up and swiftly dragged her into a car and drove off towards the capital, leaving her parents standing there in shock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sander<strong> began the drive to Martinsburg with his grandmother in preparation for his own reaping. He drove across the rocky mountain from his home to town. The only good side to reaping day is when he can drive his father's old car that his grandmother kept after him and his mom died in the war that resulted into these 'games'. Sander parked as close as he could so that him and his grandmother wouldn't have to walk far, and got there just in time to watch the governor of West Virginia pull the next victim. Sander and his grandmother look up and watch on the television as the governor picks from the bowl of papers, and walk back to his microphone. He looked down briefly and shouted "Sander Viars!"  
>"NO!" Sander's grandmother shrieks as she grabs onto Sander's shirt.<br>"Oh… oh…" Sander couldn't think. He felt like his brain was pulsing and everything around him started to come in slow motion. He could see a guard coming towards Sander with a baton in hand, and Sander grabbed his grandmother and hugged her one last time as she cried in his arms. Others around Sander were quiet or weeping at the sight, then Sander felt a tug at his collar and he was then pulled away and dragged towards a car.  
>"No… no.." Sander tried to refuse what was just happening, but was then thrown into the back of the car where he sat there alone.<br>"So, this is what it feels like?" Sander thought as he was driven away towards the capital.  
>"I'll be dead within the next week. I'm on my way to a frightful blood bath, where the whole nation will see me die…." He quietly said to himself.<br>"Hello! Mr. Viars!" a window that Sander thought was a window in the car turned on and he saw the governor giving a warm smile.  
>"Congratulations, I hope you do West Virginia proud!" The governor said, only said before the screen went back to black.<br>"Do West Virginia proud…?" Sander thought to himself. Then he snapped.  
>"FUCK West Virginia! FUCK this country!" he screamed as he slammed his fists against the windows and kicked against the walls. Sander was doing a one-man riot in the car, doing all physical damage as he could before a strange, unscented gas leaked through the car's vents he Sander passed out on the floor of the vehicle.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: The interview

This bed was cold compared to the bed Sander woke up in the day before. He moved his body and turned over, trying to cause as little noise as possible from the springs.

Sander started to think, and remembered the day before. The reaping, being carried away, and his temper tantrum all came back into focus.

He got up from the bed he was placed in, and looked at the room he was in. It looked like a typical jail cell, fitted with cheap motel furniture.

Sander got up and walked to the bars holding him in at the end of the cell, and tried to look out. The lighting was dim, but he could see that he was in a long hallway. He wondered if anyone else was here with him, when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You're up. Get yourself ready." A dark man in a military uniform approached Sander said as he tossed in a small bag.

Sander realized that he was in his t-shirt and boxers, when he quickly opened up his bag. Inside there was a grey jersey with red shoulders and a trimming going down the side. Sander flipped it over, and saw a white imprint of WV, representing West Virginia. He put on the pair of black shorts that also came in the bag, and threw on his jersey.

The man who gave Sander his bag returned minutes later.

"We've begun the taping of the interviews." He said sternly as he picked at the lock holding Sander in with a key, and let him out.

"Follow me." He said. Sander did as he was told.

Sander noticed that there was another cell just feet from his. He peaked in and saw a girl still in her bed. A few feet from hers, Sander noticed a large dark skinned boy, who looked as though he was just getting up.

More cells passed, inside a boy or a girl sitting there quietly, sleeping, or crying.

The hallway came to a close, leaving a single door at the end. The man opened it, and directed Sander in.

Inside, there were multiple doors, many of them, more than Sander could count. He saw that every door had two letters representing a state. Sander was lead down the room till he found a door that had a WV on it.

"Do West Virginia proud, boy" The man spoke deeply as he opened the door for Sander, guiding him in.

"Just make yourself comfortable for your interview till someone comes and gets you." The man said as he closed the door, leaving Sander alone."

"What was the point of me being in that cell?" Sander thought as he walked around his waiting room till the interview.

Sander sat on a couch in the room and started thinking about later that night. In hours, Sander will be up against 49 others his age in a fight to the death. Goosebumps ran over Sander's body as he accepted the fact that he was most likely going to die.

Sander started to think about the interview. Not that big of a deal really, all he has to do is sit there and answer a few questions. The interviews will be broadcasted, but they go in alphabetical order so no one ever really sticks around to watch West Virginia. Sander began to think about questions that asked were usually asked during the interviews, and what to say to them, when he spotted something in the corner of his eye.

Sander got up and walked towards the corner of the room and found a glass bowl with small brown dots in it.

Chocolate?

"I've never seen so much chocolate in my life…" Sander thought as he reached down into the bowl and picking up a single chocolate candy.

He placed it in his mouth, and let the sweet smooth chocolate bring a great sensation throughout his mouth and body. Sander reached down to pick another, when there was a quick and loud knock on the door.

"Come. You're on in five." A stern looking woman said as she opened the door and waited for me to come out.

Sander quickly trotted out and followed the lady, watching her hair that was tightly fashioned into a bun bounce up and down as she walked.

They came to a stop at a big metal door. She opened it, and lead Sander into the room.

Inside, the lighting was dim but Sander could see bright lights above him pointing over a big red velvet curtain, that Sander thought was for separating the stage and the backstage.

"Viars, you're on in one minute. Get ready." Another woman said quickly as she sped by talking into her microphone.

Sander was getting nervous. He could hear a crowd behind the curtain and he could see people running around. He thought, "Why do these people have to do all of this before we die? Why does this have to be televised? Why can't they just round up some people and shoot them instead of hosting these 'games' every year?"

"Hurry, go!" someone said as they pushed Sander through the red velvet curtain, leaving his standing there being watched by a crowd of people.

"Representing West Virginia, here is… Sander Viars!" Sander heard from a speaker, and the crowd of people burst into applause.

Sander stood still, not knowing what to do, when he saw a screen above him read 'Walk towards the center stage.' In big yellow letters.

Sander slowly walked towards center stage, where the host of every Battle Royale yet sat there and waited to interview him.

"Sit down now!" said Johnas Newt, the Battle Royale host.

Sander sat, and then looked around at the crowd, smiling for some odd reason.

"Now, Sander, first of all congratulations on being picked out to represent your state!"

Sander didn't know what to say to that, so he let out a small "Thank you"

"Now tell me. West Virginia hasn't had a victor, although coming close last year! Will you make that change this year?"

Sander thought. He did remember a boy from West Virginia making it somewhere in the top 10 last year, but he remembered he was forgetting about the question.

"I hope so." Sander said.

Applause came from the crowd. 'Was that really worth clapping for?' Sander thought.

"Sander, tell me, what is it about you that makes a fierce competitor?"

He hadn't thought about that. Sander thought but nothing came up.

"Well, I,.. I like games. I like winning… I like living." He managed to mutter out.

More applause came.

"Reasonable answer!" Newt said "Now, what will be your strategy going in here? Don't worry, none of the other contestants will see this.

"Well…" Sander tried to think "I will just try to give it my all. Think twice about all of my actions. Stay strong throughout…"

"Well there you have it folks! Give another applause for Sander Viars of West Virginia!"

Sander looked up at the crowd, but saw that the sign that directed him to the stage was now directing him out, so he quickly left.

"Good job on your interview." The same dark man that lead him from the cell to his waiting room said, as he grabbed the back of Sander's head and pressed a wet cloth against Sander's face, leaving him black.


End file.
